


Renewal

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [39]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Renewal

Entering the office he shared with his partner, Illya found Napoleon leafing through a magazine.

“You are very busy I see,” he commented, as he sat down and prepared his typewriter.

“This is work related,” Napoleon countered, holding the magazine up for Illya to see. “The Old Man has finally given me the go ahead for my request.”

Illya stood up again, and crossed over to take a closer look. The magazine turned out to be a catalogue. 

“Has Mr Waverly warned accounting?” Illya said, with a sarcastic grin. “You redecorating this office will blow their budget for the year.”


End file.
